Blood School
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Ini adalah sekolah untuk para pembunuh. Tutup wajahmu dengan topeng, tutup tubuhmu dengan jubah hitam, dan jadilah pembunuh yang handal. AU/SasukeNaruto/Multichapter. RnR/CnC?


**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Main Chara(s)**

Sasuke. U/Naruto. U

**Warning**

AU, Out of Character, dst

**Enjoy reading!**

**Blood School**

* * *

**-Prolog-**

Burung-burung hering mendarat di atas sebuah tubuh yang tergolek tak lagi bernyawa di hampar rerumputan. Mereka silih berebut untuk mendapatkan makan malam mereka. Ya, makan malam yang berupa manusia bodoh yang sengaja mengantarkan nyawa mereka hanya untuk dicabut dengan cepat. Seperti kelinci yang dengan bodohnya masuk ke kandang macan hanya untuk dijadikan umpan.

Tak jauh dari keberadaan sang mayat yang ada di antara rumput—yang kini bagian tubuhnya sudah tercabik sana-sini—berdiri sebuah kastil yang megah. Kastil itu terlihat layaknya kastil tua yang dihuni oleh sekumpulan penyihir. Kastil yang dikelilingi oleh pagar berwarna hitam yang catnya sudah mengelupas. Tak hanya itu, kastil itu berada di tengah hutan rimba hingga tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Di tengah malam yang sunyi, dengan diiringi lolongan serigala hutan, kastil itu benar-benar terlihat menakutkan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berkaos oranye dan bercelana _jeans_ dengan rambut pirang memandang ngeri pada mayat-mayat bergelimangan di sekitarnya. Di antara hutan yang gelap dengan hanya mengandalkan sebuah senter yang memandu penglihatannya, ia benar-benar sudah seperti berada di dalam sebuah film horor! Sebuah koper di tangannya sampai ikut bergetar karena gemetar dari tubuhnya. Film horor? Ia tidak suka itu.

"Kenapa bisa banyak mayat di sini, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Pemuda itu berbicara pada seorang pria di depannya. Pria yang memakai topeng dengan motif garis hijau dan jubah hitam.

"Abaikan saja. Mayat itu adalah mayat dari orang-orang yang ingin mengorek rahasia tentang sekolah ini dan mati begitu saja."

"Dibunuh?"

"Tidak semua. Beberapa di antara mereka mati karena dimakan hewan buas di sini."

Baru saja membicarakan soal hewan buas, tiba-tiba dua langkah laki-laki itu terhenti setelah kedatangan tiga ekor singa yang kelaparan. Mereka menggeram dan mengelilingi dua manusia di depan mereka.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto merapatkan dirinya kepada sang _sensei _yang bernama Hatake Kakashi yang tetap tidak ketakutan sekali pun mereka akan menjadi santap makan malam para singa.

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Bagaimana ini?" Uzumaki itu memeluk kopernya sambil tetap berada di dekat Kakashi sedangkan gurunya itu justru hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala dan menghela napas.

"Tidak kusangka kita akan disambut oleh singa seperti ini. Wah, wah."

"_Sensei_! Jangan malah becanda seperti itu! Kita terdesak, tahu!" Teriak Naruto jengkel melihat _sensei_-nya yang bersikap enteng menghadapi situasi ini.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "_My, my_. Kalau menghadapi singa saja kau sudah setakut itu bagaimana jika kau sudah masuk ke sekolah ini, Naruto…?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kakashi maju ke depan. Dia membuat suara siulan dengan meletakkan dua jarinya di mulut. Saat itu juga dari arah belakang singa-singa, muncullah lima ekor anjing yang langsung menggigit tubuh si singa tanpa bisa mereka lawan sedikit pun. Tak sampai semenit, singa-singa itu sudah kehabisan darah dan mati.

Anjing-anjing yang berhasil mengalahkan singa buas itu kemudian berlari lagi menembus hutan yang gelap dan pergi entah ke mana.

"Selesai dengan mudah. 'kan? Ayo, jalan lagi." Ucap Kakashi.

Keduanya pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kastil yang kini sudah terlihat di depan mata. Kastil yang ternyata adalah sebuah sekolah rahasia yang menyimpan banyak pertanyaan.

* * *

"Jadi, ini murid pindahan kita? Keturunan Namikaze Minato? Dilihat dari biodatamu, kau memakai nama keluarga dari pihak ibumu untuk sebuah alasan. Benar begitu?" Seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ dikuncir dua dengan jubah hitam dan topeng bermotif merah seperti tangkai bunga mawar membaca sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"Ya, aku Naruto." Naruto membungkuk di depan wanita yang merupakan kepala dari sekolah kastil tersebut. Namakuji Tsunade.

"Baiklah, kau bisa langsung membawa barang-barangmu ke kamar. Setiap kamar dihuni secara perorangan. Kau mendapat kamar nomor 1010. Perlu diingat, penomoran kamar di asrama sekolah ini acak dan disesuaikan dengan bulan serta tanggal lahir pelajar. Dan jangan lupa." Tsunade membuka lacinya dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Naruto.

Dengan patuh, Naruto menerima kotak itu dan membukanya. Ia tercengang dan menatap Tsunade dengan heran.

Seolah mengerti dengan arti pandangan heran yang ditujukan Naruto padanya, Tsunade buka suara.

"Itu topeng rubah dan jubah hitam. Bukankah sudah tertulis di selembaran brosur yang pihak sekolah berikan bahwa selama belajar di sini, setiap siswa tidak diperkenankan memberitahukan wajah mereka meski terhadap sesama siswa lainnya dan seragam sekolah kita adalah jubah hitam itu. Apa kau lupa, eh?"

Naruto memberikan cengirannya pertanda bahwa ia salah tingkah. Ia bukan lupa isi brosur yang diserahkan kepadanya, tapi ia memang tidak membaca brosur itu sedikit pun.

Usai sedikit penjelasan tentang sistem belajar dan hal lain yang berhubungan dengan sekolah ini—yang sebenarnya membuat ia kebosanan, Naruto pun diantar Kakashi menuju asrama yang terletak di belakang bangunan sekolah. Berbeda dengan sekolah yang memakai bangunan bekas kastil di masa lalu, bangunan asrama terlihat lebih kecil dan lebih terlihat seperti mansion yang panjang dengan sebuah taman di tengahnya dan karena sekarang sudah pukul satu dini hari, Naruto tidak melihat siswa lainnya di sana.

Kokoro no Hana. Itulah nama sekolah yang biasa disingkat Konoha ini. Sesuai dengan lambang sekolahnya, pusaran yang terlihat seperti bagian tengah bunga dan ujung lancip seperti ujung bentuk hati—meski kebanyakan menganggap bahwa lambang sekolah ini lebih terlihat seperti gambar siput. Sebuah sekolah yang mendidik siswanya menjadi seorang pembunuh selama tiga tahun. Keberadaan sekolah ini pun hanya sedikit yang tahu karena sulitnya penyelidikan pihak keamanan negara terlaksana. Salah-salah nyawa intel melayang saat mereka berusaha menyusup ke dalam. Seperti mayat-mayat yang teronggok di sekitar sekolah tadi. Pemerintah pun tidak mau angkat bicara ketika beberapa pihak yang mengendus sekolah ini memberikan pertanyaan. Tentu saja, mengingat sekolah khusus laki-laki ini bukanlah diisi oleh sembarang orang. Mereka adalah penerus keluarga-keluarga yang memiliki bisnis besar di dunia belakang. Mulai dari keluarga _yakuza_, mafia, organisasi narkotika, _assassin_, hingga penjualan organ manusia.

Siapa mereka di dunia depan? Mereka di dunia depan adalah sekumpulan orang-orang elit yang dijunjung oleh masyarakat. Sebagai contoh, Rei Gaara. Ia adalah salah-satu siswa di sini yang merupakan anak dari seorang walikota. Di balik titel walikota sang ayah, terdapat fakta bahwa pekerjaan "belakang" mereka adalah bisnis opium.

Bukan hal aneh bagi keluarga yang memiliki bisnis di belakang untuk memasukkan putra mereka ke sekolah yang setara SMA ini. Bisnis belakang selalu membutuhkan kemampuan untuk membunuh agar mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara itu.

Keharusan memakai jubah dan topeng sendiri dibuat agar wajah mereka tidak sampai terekspos masyarakat luar yang terkadang menyelinap ke gedung sekolah dan mencari hal untuk mereka beritakan. Memang umumnya orang-orang seperti itu akan mati, tapi, ada juga di antaranya yang hidup setelah berhasil meloloskan diri. Orang-orang seperti itulah yang patut diwaspadai.

Naruto sendiri kini sudah menginjak tingkat dua ketika dia harus pindah ke sekolah ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, Naruto pindah ke sini untuk sebuah tujuan. Tujuan yang suatu saat pasti akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Pemuda bermata safir itu berhenti di sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan "1010". Kamarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, Naruto. Karena, besok kau sudah harus masuk ke sekolah dan tidak ada dispensasi untuk keterlambatan sekecil apa pun." Kakashi mengingatkan.

Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan Kakashi pergi. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar barunya. Kamar yang cukup luas dengan ranjang berukuran besar, sebuah lemari besar berwarna putih, cermin bulat berwarna emas, kursi, meja, ruang makan dengan empat kursi, kamar mandi dan toilet. Naruto memandang puas fasilitas kamarnya, apalagi saat ia melihat laptop yang ada di atas meja.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan isi kopernya dan meraih secarik kertas yang berisi jadwal pelajaran dan informasi lain. Sekolah ini cukup banyak memiliki kesamaan dengan sekolah biasa. Pada hari Senin-Jumat, para siswa akan belajar pelajaran umum mulai dari pukul 07.30-15.00. Istirahat berlangsung dua kali pada pukul 10.00 dan 13.00 dengan waktu 30 menit setiap kali istirahat. Yang membedakan sekolah ini adalah pelajaran di hari Sabtu dimana mereka akan belajar teknik membunuh mulai dari pukul 07.00-12.00 dan di hari Minggu mereka akan mempraktekkan teknik yang mereka pelajari. Di hari Minggu itulah mereka diperbolehkan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah untuk pergi ke hutan atau bahkan ke kota sesuai keinginan mereka dengan syarat membawa pulang korban dengan jumlah yang diinginkan guru penguji. Tentu saja korban yang dimaksud bermacam-macam. Misalnya minggu kemarin, guru penguji bernama Mitarashi Anko meminta siswanya untuk membawakannya anak ikan piranha. Atau, misalnya minggu sebelumnya dimana guru penguji Sarutobi Asuma meminta siswanya untuk membawakan ia kepala nelayan masing-masing satu. Jika tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan pada hari Minggu, mereka akan diberikan hukuman dan mendapat pengurangan poin sebanyak 10. Jika poin mereka telah berkurang sampai 100, mereka akan dikeluarkan dari pihak sekolah—atau yang terburuk dibunuh karena dianggap tidak mampu menjadi penerus keluarga yang mumpuni.

Naruto menelan ludah saat membaca informasi yang didapatnya.

'Gila! Sekolah ini benar-benar gila! Bisa-bisanya menjadikan pembunuhan sebagai tugas!' Ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan memandang bulan purnama dari jendela besarnya.

"**GYAAA!**"

Sebuah teriakan memilukan membuat Naruto terperanjat dan secara refleks terbangun dari ranjang.

Ia berlari keluar kamarnya dan mendekati sumber suara yang berada tidak jauh dari lingkungan asrama secepat kilat. Tapi, langkah cepat Naruto langsung terhenti ketika ia melihat dua orang pria telah dipenggal lehernya oleh seseorang berjubah hitam yang menggunakan topeng merah dengan tiga _user_. Rambut _raven_ orang yang berjubah itu bergerak tertiup angin. Tidak ada darah yang mengenainya sedikit pun meski ia telah menggunakan pedang untuk memotong leher penyusup.

Naruto jatuh terduduk saking terkejutnya. Ia memandang ngeri pada dua mayat yang kepalanya berada di genggaman pemuda bertopeng _sharingan_ tersebut. Mata dua mayat itu terbelalak dengan air mata yang masih basah.

"Kau…membunuhnya?" Naruto bertanya pada sosok di depannya.

Sosok itu memperhatikan Naruto sebentar lalu menjawab, "Ya. Seperti yang terlihat."

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ berjalan maju dan melempar kepala di tangannya ke semak-semak. "Karena, mereka menyusup ke sini. Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi kami, siswa Konoha, untuk membereskan tikus-tikus seperti mereka. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini tanpa memakai topeng, eh? Kau murid baru yang dibicarakan kepala sekolah itu, ya?"

Sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak menggunakan topengnya, Naruto menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan. Pemuda di depannya terkekeh angkuh.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan membocorkan pada pihak sekolah kalau kau tidak menggunakan topengmu. Jadi, cepatlah kembali ke kamar sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Naruto lantas langsung berdiri panik. Ia berbalik dan akan berlari ke kamarnya. Tapi, pemuda di belakangnya membuat ia terdiam.

"…Siapa namamu, murid baru?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh." Ia berkomentar singkat. Tapi, melanjutkan dengan berkata, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

* * *

Di kamarnya, Naruto tidak kunjung tertidur. Dia menggeliat setiap teringat mata korban yang sesaat tadi dibunuh oleh salah seorang siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Mata korbannya penuh dengan ketakutan, keinginan untuk hidup, dan lari dari pembunuhnya. Naruto membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Keluarganya tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk membunuh. Ayahnya yang seorang diplomat sebelumnya memang salah satu otak dari organisasi kejahatan di bidang penjualan organ, tapi itu sudah lama. Ibunya bilang ayahnya telah berhenti dari bisnis itu saat ia lahir.

Naruto juga berada di sini bukan karena keputusan ayahnya yang ingin dia ada di bisnis dunia hitam, tapi untuk alasan lain yang lebih kompleks.

Naruto terpejam dan kembali membuka mata. Ia meraih ponsel yang ada di bawah bantalnya dan menekan nomor telpon seseorang yang ingin ia hubungi.

"Halo? Iruka? Ini aku Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, aku sudah diterima masuk ke sekolah ini. Bahkan, untuk murid pindahan saja perlu diadakan tes masuk segala. Sekolah ini tidak waras." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku dites kecerdasan dan kemampuan tubuh. Ah? Tidak, tesnya tidak berat dan bukan membunuh. Hanya tes bertarung dengan salah satu penguji bernama Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela sambil tetap berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di seberang telpon.

"Apa? Aku harus kembali? Itu akan membahayakan nyawaku? Tidak! Dengar, aku adalah atasanmu jadi jangan memerintahku. Lagipula, aku punya tanggung jawab. Karena itulah aku ada di sini…sebagai intel yang menyelinap untuk menghentikan sekolah ini. Ya? Tenang saja. Keluargaku cukup terkenal di dunia hitam, jadi mereka tidak akan menyangka bahwa anak dari keluarga Namikaze membelot dari kejahatan dan masuk ke lembaga intel. Aku tahu, terima kasih. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain juga. Sampai nanti."

**TUT-TUT-TUT…**

Hubungan telpon pun terputus setelah Naruto menekan tombol ponselnya. Ia semata-mata ada di sini memang bukan keputusan keluarganya, tapi keputusannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, ia adalah wakil kepala intel internasional yang dari dulu penasaran soal sekolah Konoha yang selalu menjadi desas-desus di lembaganya. Hingga akhirnya, lembaga intel internasional mengirimkan tiga orang untuk menyusup ke sana tahun lalu. Di antara tiga yang dikirimkan, hanya satu yang berhasil lolos dengan kondisi kritis—tubuh penuh luka tembak. Dari informasi itulah Naruto masuk ke sini dengan mengandalkan koneksi keluarganya yang pernah menggeluti dunia hitam.

Naruto sebelumnya telah memiliki pekerjaan intel sejak ia duduk di bangku kelas satu SMP. Bakatnya membuat ia diangkat menjadi wakil kepala dua tahun silam. Sambil belajar di sekolah umum biasa, Naruto dilatih ilmu-ilmu penyelinapan. Hingga akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya di sini. Sekolah yang telah melahirkan banyak oknum-oknum kejahatan di dunia hitam.

Apakah Naruto bisa menjalankan peran gandanya? Apakah ia bisa membunuh saat dihadapkan pada tugas hari Minggu-nya?

Naruto masih belum tahu. Tapi, tekadnya menumpas kejahatan sudah bulat. Dia yang sudah berdiri menginjakkan kaki ke sini tidak mungkin melarikan diri.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**(REVIEW?)**


End file.
